Tutor Me!
by OokamiHime567
Summary: Kiba was kind of scared of his teacher...well, assistant teacher but still! He was always picking on him and acting like a total dick. The man was plain weird and now he has to fucking spend his birthday with him! Great! NaruKiba-I don't own the characters, just the plot.


Tutor Me

**Hi guys! This is one of those things that just surprise me. Um, this is based on a dream that I have been having. I don't know why it keeps happening but, eh. It's writing material. I can't say that this has been planned out but I can say that I have a feeling it's gonna unfold by itself so enjoy! Oh and lets just pretend his school lasts until July 23…like some people…speak up!**

989898

Kiba was one of the most unlucky people on Earth. Why? Because for some reason his algebra assistant teacher has it out for him and his mom does not believe him.

He has told her time and time again that the man was a demon, no no, the devil himself but she doesn't listen! He's always narrowing his eyes and making Kiba answer the questions that no one in the fucking world could know aside from him. It was hell and being senior, it didn't come easy. Too many people have called him the 'assistant teacher's bitch' and gotten the hell beat out of them for it.

What the hell happened to the 'assistant teacher's _pet_'?!

Still, it didn't help that he needed extra work because he was failing the asshole's class, which wasn't his fault, and his mom always made him go to the tutoring sessions.

…the only people there were him! He knew damn well he wasn't the only person failing that class or this was a clear sign that the man hated him. His fucking mom still never listened or connected the dots so he had to deal with the mockery and fucking jabs from the man.

It never, ever helped that…the man had the looks of a fucking god and he probably knew it too.

He showed it with the way he strutted into class every afternoon with that smug look on his face. That smirk that was so sharp that it could probably tear a hole in heaven.

Kiba shuddered. The man was too much.

Did he mention that the man had sessions at his _home_ _every Saturday night_!? How's that for creepy and evil!?

Guess what? His mom is still fucking oblivious. One day, his mom is just going to think, 'oh he's having a tutoring session!' and in actuality, he'll be popping up daisies.

Kiba shifted uncomfortably as his mind conjured the most brutal ways he could die and was snatched out of his thoughts by someone clearing their throat.

His head snapped up and he winced as the most beautiful pair of blue eyes stared at him expectantly.

"Kiba, do you have to use the restroom?" Kiba shook his head and when the assistant teacher sighed, he grimaced.

"Kiba, I can't teach you if you're sitting there straddling your chair…_wiggling."_ Kiba blushed to the tips of his ears and ceased his movements to which the man's eyes narrowed in on his hips.

"Sorry Uzumaki-san." The blond haired Adonis nodded but closed the algebra book with a short slap. He began to walk over to the brown haired boy, carrying their last test that he failed. He set it down on Kiba's deck before starting the timer.

"It's fine, let's just see how you're doing." Kiba nodded and tried to keep his eyes from straying to the man as he was probably the only teacher to dress casual. Then again, he wasn't much older than some of the kids here. He had on a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of black jeans that should be banned from his legs because he looked like a model. Kiba blushed as he looked at the blank page in front of him and Naruto smirked at the expression on the boy's face.

"What's wrong Kiba? Have you been having more trouble with these new problems?" Kiba shook his head 'no' before straightening up and beginning to work on the multiple step problems.

He only had twenty minutes but it was so easy, he wonders why he didn't get it before. He was on problem twelve out of twenty five when he felt Naruto move behind him.

…okay, he was trying to get a look at his work. Okay. He kept repeating the word in his head as the numbers slowly flew out.

Kiba felt his breath labor before he took in a deep breath and tried to find where he left off on in the equation.

'Okay, moving this point here would-'

He was jerked out of his calculating musing when warm breath wafted over his ear and down his neck. He could feel the goose bumps popping up on his skin and wished that the blond haired man wouldn't notice his blush.

"Kiba, is it warm in here? Go ahead and take off your over jacket and I'll turn on the AC."

…but he did.

"Oh, uh, no. I'm fine." Naruto ignored him and held his hand out for the jacket to which Kiba couldn't help but to take off at the expectant look on the other's face.

"Hurry up so you can continue your test."

Kiba grimaced but shrugged off the navy blue and handed it to the man. Naruto then turned to the small thermostat on the wall and turned it down a few notches.

"Okay, continue."

Kiba nodded and he was soon back at work, wishing the next distraction looking for him would go die in a ditch before it got here. Maybe he could even go this session without something creepy happening like last time, when he had accidently fallen on Uzumaki-san and practically groped his muscled chest. Or the time before that when he had tripped forward and slapped a hand on the older man's also hard, muscled behind. To be honest, the assistant teacher could probably file many suits against him because of his clumsiness but all he did was chuckle and said, 'Why Kiba, mighty touchy for someone that can't handle it'. That just fueled his thoughts of his impending death from the man. It was inevitable as long as he stayed in these tutoring sessions and seeing as how his mother was hell bent on him getting a good education…he was going to die. Maybe he should begin writing his will right now. He didn't really own anything of value but he had to ensure that Akamaru would be cared for and his mom wouldn't let Hana throw him out.

The girl has had it out for his pup since he _accidently_ peed on her backpack. She honestly should have expected it seeing as how she was bullying him earlier for some make-up he didn't even _use._ Shrugging his mind went elsewhere.

He had never been to the tutoring session that Uzumaki-san had at his house. His mother wanted him to go but he absolutely refused to have his Saturdays taken in addition to his afternoons. The man was fucking rigid about this shit and he be damned if he was subjected to that on one of the few free days he had. He shuddered even at the thought.

No, wasn't happening!

"Kiba, you have two minutes remaining."

...oh…that wasn't good. His eyes widened and he knew he probably looked like some kind of cartoon character that had just figured out he was having a kid…A.K.A surprised as hell.

He began to scramble several very wrong and out of the world answers on the paper. All too soon the timer rang and Uzumaki-san snatched the paper from his desk…his life and pride went with it. Naruto had barely looked at the page when he clucked his tongue disapprovingly.

"Kiba, we've been at this for at least two weeks. I was expecting a better response to all our planning for finals." Kiba winced at the disappointed words before he averted his eyes to the beige desk that had little doodles on them.

"Sorry Uzumaki-san. I kind of got distracted." Naruto tched before slamming the paper down and kneeling to his height in the chair.

"What distracted you Kiba, so we can make sure to stop it before it starts?" Naruto's warm breath made his lips moist and he couldn't help but to lick them which made Naruto's eyes dart to the movements.

"N-Nothing, just thinking." Naruto hissed and buried his hand in the other's hair, pulling his head toward him which made Kiba yelp.

"Thinking about what, Kiba Inuzuka?"

Kiba winced and a breathless gasp escaped his mouth when the pain on his scalp intensified. He couldn't even think with all the panicked thoughts running through his head on a rampage. Naruto was going to kill him right now, a day before his birthday, god dammit!

"I-I, let me g-go! It was n-nothing U-Uzumaki-san! Stop I-it!" He yell increased in volume when Naruto ignored his plea and wrenched his head up so that his tear filled brown eyes met Naruto's indigo, narrowed ones.

"I wanna know what it was, can you tell me?" the quiet words struck something in the boy and his face portrayed the very core of terror.

"I-I was thi-thinking about, about you!"

The grip on his hair loosened slightly and his wide eyes stared into Naruto's glazed blue ones. The blank look on his face slowly transformed until Kiba was sure that the assistant teacher had suddenly turned into the Cheshire cat with this hungry, mischievous smirk.

… Then Kiba realized he probably could have worded that a _little_ better. The hand on his hair let the strands go before it gently smoothed down the ruffled spots to which Kiba flinched. Naruto made a cooing noise and trialed his hand down till it was caressing the boy's cheek. Kiba whimpered before he jerked out of Naruto's reach. Naruto frowned before he stood, towering over the boy who yelped, jumped up, and scrambled away from the demented looking man. Naruto's frown deepened.

"Kiba-"

Said dark haired boy made a choking noise in the back of his throat before he was out of the room and down the hall. Not even thinking about the fact that his backpack and phone was still in the room.

989898989

When Kiba made him home, he was breathing hard and his face was red from both running and embarrassment. He felt that he should be pretty pale because it was probably fear that put all the damn adrenaline in this veins. He just ran fifteen minutes home in the fucking cold to get away from the man! He walked in the door, shivering, and just realizing that one, he didn't have his jacket and two, what was he going to tell his mother when she asked why he was home so early.

Closing the door, he was instantly bombarded by his mother, who was squeezing his arms like her life depended on it.

"Kiba, what are you doing here? Why are you walking home, and why do you not have your things with you?! Where is your damn jacket Kiba Inuzuka!?" Kiba winced before gently shrugging his mother's tightening hands off of him. He smiled and looked into her frantic, wide eyes.

"Mother I-"

_**RING RING**_

His confession was interrupted by the shrill tones of the telephone ringing in the kitchen. Tsume paused before she glared and pointed at finger at her son.

"Don't you move and when I get off the phone, we _will_ talk about this." Kiba nodded and Tsume walked to the kitchen where he heard her say, "Hello, this is the Inuzuka household."

He heard a couple more murmured words and a loud gasp before a couple more words before the phone was slammed down on the receiver. Before Tsume even made it back he could feel the punch to his head ache ridden head from his powerful mother.

She walked in and Kiba could almost feel the hostility emanating off of her.

"M-ma, whatever he said is not-"

"What, so you didn't fail your test again?!"

Kiba froze.

"...failed my test?"

Tsume growled before pinching his ear.

"Yes, failed your test! Uzumaki-san said that you're not progressing fast enough to pass the finals! These are _very_ serious!" Kiba was still stuck on the part where his avenging assistant teacher didn't tell his mother some bullshit to get him expelled.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm sorry Ma, I was very distracted because, um, you know tomorrow is my birthday." Tsume's glaring stopped before she cleared out her throat with a thoughtful look.

"Okay, I know tomorrow is your birthday but with these scores, I'm not motivated to get you anything special, buuut, if you go to tutoring tomorrow…I _might _just get you that video game you've been wanting."

Kiba's happy face deflated and his mind simply provided, '_Fuck that, I'll just go get a fucking job.'_

Unfortunately for his mind, it usually wasn't the one is charge.

"Sure, I'll go."

Tsume smiled and gave him a rare hug.

"Good, now go wash up and call your sister. She wanted to see you were doing." Kiba nodded and ran up the stairs all the while; his face was screwed up in a nasty grimace.

"Why, why is my life a living hell these days!?"

"What was that Kiba?"

"Nothing!"

98989898

Kiba was thankfully allowed to spend his Saturday morning like he wished but he tried his best to sleep as late as he could so that he could think it was all a dream. Of course with him living with his mother, that as impossible.

He woke up at about…twelve and went down for breakfast which his mom oh so graciously knocked off the table before scolding him for sleeping in too late. He simply decided to go out and buy some McDonald's to hold him until 5:30, which was when the session was scheduled. He grumbled under his breath as he sat down on a park bench and tore into his food with a glare on his face.

He didn't _want_ to go to Uzumaki's fucking house! It was creepy and after yesterday, he was cautious of the man. He didn't exactly assault Kiba but assistant teachers aren't supposed to, to touch their students like that. Of course he's had other teachers that simply hugged him for doing a good job or a teacher that patted his back but one that caressed him and practically tore his scalp out? No, it was weird to him.

He knew that their school had _just _passed a rule that with our parent's permission, we could be…paddled.

Kiba wasn't too keen on that idea. It had been years since he had been paddled because now his ma just abused his cranium. It was better than having to bend over with his pants down getting wacked in the ass with a paddle.

Very much better indeed.

He choked slightly when a disturbing thought crashed into his mind.

He knew for damn sure his assistant teacher wanted to kill him…wouldn't being alone at his house make it awfully easy for the man to kill him?!

He was practically offering his life on a silver platter with a damn smile and a logo saying, 'Have fun!'

With his hash brown abandoned, he cradled his head in his hands.

"Why is this happening to me!?"

He groaned and vigorously rubbed at his eyes as if to erase the look that the man flashed at him when he let his hair go.

It was terrifying.

Kiba never exactly had problems with assistant teachers. He was pretty good in school except when him and his friends goofed around and ended up getting enough detentions to last them a lifetime. He didn't disrespect anyone-his mother made sure of that- and he was pretty easy to get along with.

If that is what he did for most of his life, why was this happening to him now, one of the most important times of the fucking school year?

It wasn't like he didn't try because damn the world, he fucking did! He was confused and tired of all this crap.

The blond haired man was actually pretty cool. Yeah, sometimes he could be a little off and suddenly get angry but the man was a good person and he didn't usually mess with anyone…except Kiba.

The man had something against him that thankfully hadn't moved to him being purposefully failed. That's what he thought at first when he realized he was the only one forced to be in the tutoring thingy.

Then he thought, 'why would the man take all the work to fail him –not a lot of work- and then spend all this time trying to help him improve on things he actually didn't get!

This is what he is plagued with every day and even more now! It was fucking hard as hell to figure out the man, he just wished Uzumaki-san would say, 'I like you' or 'You're a horrible student'

Why could life not be that simple?

He never got an answer for his question but he simply didn't think about it. He went to an arcade for a while before returning home for a nap.

By the time he woke, it was 5:00. He groaned and kicked the blankets angrily to the floor before dragging himself to the shower, seeing as how he didn't take one this morning.

When he was done, he felt that his clothes should probably be an important factor in how this night turned out. As he began to pick up articles of clothes from his dresser he thought, 'why am I treating this as if it's a date!?'

He shook his head and found a random shirt that happened to be a plain black t shirt. He threw on his red Mayday Parade crew neck over it and proceeded to pull on the only pair of jeans he had clean which were black and had a few reckless holes in them over his boxer briefs.

Standing in front of the mirror, he thought he looked pretty nice…then he realized this was not a fucking date and no matter how gay he was, he shouldn't be dressing up for a twenty five-plus- year old man.

Oh, Kiba was gay…or at the very least a very strict bisexual. He didn't find pussy more enjoyable than dick…or an ass. He really was a sucker for a nice ass.

Shaking his head so that he would stop talking to himself, Kiba growled and slipped on a pair of high top red converse that were worn out and scruffy looking. Just then, his mother knocked on the door and opened it.

"Are you ready Kiba?" the dark haired boy, briefly spiked his hair up a little before opening the door wider to face his mother.

"Yeah, let's go."

98989889

The car ride was quiet aside from his mother's short speech on what not to do in someone's house and the type of manners he should portray while he was there.

All the while Kiba was rolling his eyes seeing as how the blond haired assistant teacher had already seen the worst of his manners and more. Still, she felt that she needed to go through this anytime he went anywhere. He was almost seventeen; it was kind of getting old now. He wasn't a complete screw up.

Uzumaki's house was about ten minutes away and in order to be _early, _his mother got him there in six…which was dangerous.

He stepped out the car and looked at the large house in awe. It was three stories and was a beautiful crème color that made Kiba instantly calm. The front door was neither extravagant nor plain. It was simple in a beautiful and elaborate way. Just as he had gotten his fist ready to knock, said door opened and revealed the assistant teacher…in something that should be illegal on him.

Naruto was present in a _simple_ t-shirt that had some kind of band that he had never heard of and his hair was falling in his face, different from when he had it pinned up with clips in class. He had on a pair of black, comfortable looking lounge pants that had _**Uzumaki**_ printed horizontal on the right thigh and his feet were covered in a pair of black socks that had a logo on them that Kiba didn't recognize.

All in all, the once terrifying man was now shining in a new light that made Kiba feel oddly good about this arrangement.

"Hello Kiba, is that your mother?"

Kiba nodded before his 'head mother' mentally smacked him.

"Uh, yes Uzumaki-san. That there is my mother." Naruto nodded before waving at the woman who was sitting in the car. Tsume smiled and waved back.

"You guys get some work done, alright?" Naruto nodded again with a smile and Kiba waved back before he was gestured into the house. Closing the door behind him, he was even more amazed by the inside! It was friggin art that he had in his house and most of the colors that he picked were beautiful earth tones that made Naruto look in his element.

"Would you like something to drink Kiba?" Kiba snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh, um, yeah. Thanks."

Naruto left him in the living room and he removed his shoes just in case before he walked onto the soft, plushy carpet that was also a light crème.

No sooner than he had sat down, Naruto walked back in, carrying two glasses, one with a dark liquid and the other with an amber colored liquid.

The dark haired boy blushed when Naruto set the dark cup down in front of him on the coaster that was on the oak table before sitting down on the opposite couch. He also noticed that there were several books and papers there. Studying.

"Oh, I can't drink alcohol Uzumaki-san." Naruto stared at him, the cup halfway to his mouth before he smiled and chuckled at the teen.

"I know Kiba. It's Pepsi."

Kiba's blushed darkened and he moved to grab the cup. Now he felt really stupid, of course a _teacher _would know not to give underage kids liquor. He put it close to his mouth and realized it even had the same sharp smell as Pepsi.

"Sorry, yeah. Thanks."

Naruto waved it off.

"It's alright, I'm not drinking either, and "He shook the cup, sloshing the liquid around "its apple cider." Kiba nodded before taking a sip out of his drink.

"That's cool, okay."

Naruto smiled again and Kiba realized that the man was probably trying to get on his good side and honestly, it was working pretty well.

He was being charming and Kiba had to say, his charisma was very…magnetic. He seemed all about making Kiba feel comfortable in his home.

Kiba had gotten his drink halfway done when Naruto suddenly set down his empty glass. He set his own cup down and straightened up while Naruto began organizing the papers.

"Okay, let's get started Kiba, is there anything in particular you want to go over?" Kiba gulped down the mouthful of Pepsi he had before also scooting closer to the table of work.

"Uh, nothing in particular. Some review over the graph things would be good." Naruto nodded and pulled out a piece of paper that had a couple of practice graphs on them.

"These were the ones that were on the Unit 4 test. You missed most of them but we can go over them and see if you understand them later." Kiba nodded and immediately grabbed the pencil and it hovered over the paper till Naruto frowned and clasped his hands together.

"Is there a problem Kiba?"

The dark haired boy's hand tightened on the pencil.

Yes, there was something wrong. You just don't grab someone the day before like some kind of kinky 'Dom' and be completely normal the next. It was confusing and Kiba was damn tired of being confused about this man. It was becoming annoying.

He set down the pencil and folded his own hands in front him which made Naruto's eyebrows rise.

"Yes?"

"I want an explanation for your actions yesterday."

…Annnd there goes his mind being overridden by his mouth.

Naruto looked at him blankly before setting down the pen he was grading extra papers with.

"Sorry, I wasn't feeling well and took it out on you. I apologize." Kiba sputtered before he stood.

"That's a lie! You-you've been messing with me all year and you never get scolded by the actual teacher! How do you live with yourself knowing you pick on a kid fifteen years younger than you!?" Naruto froze at his declaration before he began to chuckle. Kiba winced and realized he probably should let his brain take over for a while before he gets himself chopped up and put into a tortilla bin.

"Even though it is none of your business, I am actually nineteen and am turning twenty in October. I pick on you because it's _amusing_ Kiba-kun. Do you not like it? Would you like me to stop?"

Kiba gulped at the sudden realization that the man was only about a year older than him and also that the man _purposely _picking on him just for kicks!

Naruto stood up and even towered over Kiba even more now that the brown haired boy knew that he was only a little older than him. It was sad actually and the even more upsetting part was the fact that he was actually freezing up because the man was walking toward him.

"Kiba? Do I make you uncomfortable?" Kiba gulped and wrung his hands together nervously while his eyes darted to Naruto. The blond probably knew the answer to that because he smirked feral and suddenly Kiba was being pushed onto the couch with a heavier weight on top of him.

"What the-"Naruto stared down at him with narrowed eyes and his hands were placed on either side of Kiba's head, sinking into the plushy cushions. His legs were on the outside of Kiba's so it just looked like the man was trying to crawl on him.

He wasn't doing anything, just resting on the boy to the point where he looked like he was a kid. It wasn't all the disturbing to the Inuzuka but it still wasn't the most comfortable position to be in.

"Naru-, uh Uzumaki-san? What is this?"

Naruto didn't say anything to answer but just stared at him hard till Kiba was beginning to feel uncomfortable by the man's all-knowing gaze. It was awkward to say the least.

The blond haired man shifted so that he as sitting up, straddling Kiba's waist, and his hands rested on Kiba's chest.

"Kiba, I wonder…you act so scared in class. Do I scare you?" Kiba gulped and nodded while trying not to squirm.

Naruto grinned and shrugged.

"Sorry about that. People have said that I come off pretty strong." Kiba stared blankly as his mind processed the fact that the man had just admitted to flirting. He thought all this time that Naruto was trying to kill him but it seems that the man was trying to, to get to know him?

The thought was more of a question in his head and Naruto must have read it because he gave further explanation.

"I like you Kiba, if you don't mind that. I saw you and you looked like fun, something that I could play with for a long time."

"Whoa, whoa man. I am _not_ a play thing…ever or for anyone." Naruto laughed and Kiba frowned but with the blush on his cheeks it looked more like a pout to the blond haired man.

Naruto rubbed his chest teasingly and Kiba was nervous to admit that he was becoming unbearably warm in this position and with Naruto sitting on him like that it was getting hard to control himself.

"Hmm, I know. That's what I like about you, you can't be controlled easily," He leaned down to Kiba's ear and whispered, "Makes it fun."

"…I-I don't know how to, to respond to that." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up okay?"

Annnd that was when he felt lips presses onto his. They were so warm and soft that Kiba was embarrassed to say it felt like warm clouds touching his lips. It was amazing. Then the older boy began molding his lips against Kiba's own inexperienced ones.

Naruto grinded down and Kiba was _not_ prepared for the sudden pleasure that assaulted his mind and body at that exact moment.

"Oh god, um, okay…"

Naruto chuckled before he did it again eliciting the same response to which Kiba thought he looked utterly pleased with hearing.

"You like that boy?" Kiba whined and his hands went against his mind, which was telling him lay back and enjoy it, and pushed at Naruto's chest lightly.

"Ah! Wait Naruto, wait."

If Kiba was hearing correctly, when he said that Naruto stared at him and _purred_ like a fucking contented, satisfied cat!

The blond haired man was panting above him and between the both of them, Kiba thought that he'd be the one wheezing and acting like some helpless virgin…which he _was._

"I-I like when you say my name like that, ah. Do it again." Kiba was startled by the request but swallowed and opened his mouth hesitantly.

"_N-Naruto."_

Naruto threw his head back and moaned so sexily that Kiba thought the man had come just from that. He didn't even think it was possible for a man to get off on someone saying their name that much. It was apparently what also set the man off because the next second, Naruto was swinging him up and carrying him to the stairs he assumed. As they ascended them, Naruto couldn't seem to keep his mouth off of Kiba's neck which was making the brown haired boy jerk and gasp as sharp signals of arousal made his member stand erect.

It wasn't long before Naruto was growling and throwing Kiba down on a silky smooth Queen sized bed. It was covered in dark blue sheets that felt like liquid heaven against him. He didn't have to time to admire the bed though because Naruto was suddenly crawling toward him, his shirt now missing.

If Kiba thought those rare moments when the teacher's shirt rode up while stretching was something, he was completely sucker punched when he was presented with the bronze god.

He was rippling with muscles.

Not the kind that make you bark because they bulge so much but the lean type that makes you think of a fit swimmer. He wondered if Naruto was a swimmer…no, Naruto was a _teacher!_

Kiba thrust one hand out to halt Naruto and his lovely movements. He think he heard Naruto growl at the motion but stood his ground.

"Y-You're a, a _teacher!_ " Naruto scoffed and continued toward Kiba till his face was level with the other's chest, the he proceeded to plop down on him.

"So what? That means nothing."

"Uh yes it does! It means _jail and illegal!"_

Naruto sighed and trailed his lips down Kiba's throat which was already riddled with darkening marks that he put there. He sucked at a newly found soft spot before letting the flesh go with a pop.

"Kiba, how old did you turn today?"

"Eighteen but-"

"And did it not tell you I was nineteen. That makes this perfectly legal and unless you're into that stuff, no jail."

Kiba was trying to process this and he could imagine his mind being fried from having all this information going in his head today. It was getting to be really hard to understand some stuff.

"Wait so, we can do this without you being arrested and my mom whooping my ass?" Naruto sighed in exasperation.

"Yes, yes so can we get back to the sexing up?"

"Well yeah- oh no!"

Naruto let out a strangled yell and glared at Kiba who was glaring at him.

"What is it this time?"

"You haven't even taken me on a date yet. Call me old fashioned but I require a meal first before you get to touch my junk or I touch yours."

Naruto whined and buried his face in Kiba's neck, slowly licking the flesh as if to change the student's mind.

Although Kiba was becoming very flustered from it, he stood his ground and shook his head.

"No."

Naruto stared into his eyes with clouded blue ones before they closed and he rolled off Kiba's warm body. When this happened, Kiba exhaled loudly and tried to will away his erection before Naruto got any more ideas.

…which he did.

Naruto was on him again in a second of his little speech and said in a strangely warm and sultry voice, "Fine, I won't touch your junk."

Kiba should have known that this would happen. Actually, he would have had no way to have known. This was sprung on him surprisingly quick.

Naruto began to untie the strings on his pants before he pulled them down along with his briefs, giving Kiba quite the eyeful when he looked down.

He was a decent size…you know what? He probably shouldn't lie because Naruto was fucking huge and a mere look at that thing could make him shiver at the girth.

Naruto smirked sensually and Kiba gulped when the look in his eyes obviously told the dark haired boy to do the same.

"I can make this enjoyable for both of us and still not touch your "junk", just take them off." Naruto's whispered words sent something through him and Kiba just quickly –to get it over with- tore down his pants and briefs with his eyes shut.

He didn't want to see the expression on Naruto's face when he saw what he was "up against".

He just felt brief touches as his shirt was pulled off along with his crewneck. It didn't seem to faze him because he could still feel Naruto's how breaths on his own lips and he was sure if he opened his eyes, the man would be smiling, smirking, or grinning. It was one of the three.

He cracked one eye opened and mentally patted himself on the back because Naruto was full out grinning his ass off. It was scary how much he knew the man when before yesterday he didn't even talk to the assistant teacher.

Kiba breathed in deeply and Naruto began to pump his own erection, rubbing his thumb over the slit swiftly. After a few pumps, he suddenly laid down on Kiba, making their members press together to make Kiba shout at the warm flesh rubbing against his own.

"H-Hey, you said no to-touch-ah!"

Naruto rubbed the head of his erection teasingly on Kiba's to make the other moan loudly before he began to frot against the smaller boy. Kiba's eyes almost rolled in the back of his head as he was hit by continuous waves of pleasure. His mouth hung open letting small breathless gasps out that just made Naruto grind harder and slower.

Kiba whined and wrapped his legs around his hips and his arms around his neck so that he could lift his head up and pant in Naruto's ear.

"Naruto, ah, Mmf! Nar-Naruto!"

It seemed to drive the blond haired man crazy as his thrusts began pushing Kiba up further on the bed. Kiba was shouting by now, barely registering in his mind that he was probably making a lot of noise.

He didn't dwell on it long though because suddenly he could feel a pressure building up in his lower stomach that promised a quick, strong release.

"Oh, oh god, N-Naruto I- faster! Please!" He tried to form more words but the more he tried to make them come out, the more and more they became garbled and mixed up in his throat.

It didn't help that he could hear the wet, squelching noises that were being produced by their continuous frotting.

The friction was beautiful and Naruto panted and grunted in his ear as he felt himself get closer too.

"Yeah, ugh. You feel nice and wet babe…"

Naruto sped up and was beginning to growl as the coil in his stomach pulled tighter and tighter until all he saw was a sharp blinding light behind his eyelids. He jerked and spasmed while in the back of his head he realized that the scream he heard was Kiba releasing his sticky come on his taut stomach and partly on Naruto's.

The blond haired man collapsed on Kiba for a split second before he sat up and unlatched the boy's legs from his waist before gently dropping them on the bouncy bed.

He looked at the mess they made on each other and smiled before he got up and retrieved a towel from his bedside dresser. He gingerly wiped Kiba off and did the same to himself, then he threw it somewhere on the floor.

He was about to say something to Kiba but when he turned to the younger boy; he noticed the slow, steady rise of his chest and realized he had fallen asleep that quickly. Naruto had to shake his head and resist saying 'virgins'. He got off the bed and tugged on the lounge pants from before and walked downstairs to where he could hear a metal band playing from Kiba's phone. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Kiba, are you alright?"_

Naruto sat down and held the phone between his shoulder and ear as he tried to straighten up the papers.

"This is Naruto, his tutor. Kiba fell asleep. Would you like me to wake him?"

"_Uh, yes please. I'm close by so I'm about to pick him up."_

Naruto tried not to frown but remembered that Kiba would want to spend his birthday with his family.

"Alright. I'll have him up."

"_Okay, thank you."_

She hung up and Naruto walked leisurely up the stairs and leaned in the door way as he watched the boy sleep. He had curled up in the short minutes that Naruto had left and the blond teacher was disappointed that he had to wake him when he looked to peaceful.

He strolled over to bed and shook Kiba awake.

The dark haired boy protested but his eyes opened blearily. Naruto chuckled.

"Your mother is going to be here in about five minutes." Kiba yawned and stretched before he sat up and looked straight into Naruto's pleased eyes.

That was when he blushed like a fucking school girl and averted his eyes.

"Okay, um thanks."

Naruto frowned.

Kiba rolled out of the bed and slipped on his briefs and jeans quickly before trying to walk quickly pass the taller man.

Naruto grabbed his arm and swung him so that he was situated in front of him

"What's wrong? Was it not good?" Kiba scoffed and rubbed his hair while blushing.

"No, it was amazing. I-I'm just kind of confused is all." Naruto nodded and surprised Kiba by placing a chaste kiss on his swollen lips. Kiba immediately responded and almost whined when Naruto broke the kiss. He pressed their foreheads together.

"I like you Kiba, and I want to be with you." Kiba blushed at the declaration and tried to avert his eyes from the truthful ones in front of him but his mind (finally) wouldn't let him.

Was it possible to want to start a relationship with the person that you thought wanted to kill you? More importantly, is it possible for it to happen in a day?

He had always known that Naruto was attractive but he wonders if his feelings for the blond haired man are based on him as a whole or just his looks. He didn't know.

He shied away from Naruto's gaze but a hand at his chin brought him back. It caressed his lips and Kiba melted into the touch while Naruto's eyes were soft and understanding.

"I understand."

Those simple words and Kiba felt relieved. He didn't know why but it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. The doorbell rang and Kiba jumped before looking at Naruto who smiled. They walked down the stairs after Kiba and Naruto got fully dressed and Naruto put a couple of work papers in his hand.

"Work on those." Kiba nodded and smiled.

Naruto could barely take it and even as the doorbell rang another time, he swooped down and kissed Kiba sweetly on the lips.

"Happy birthday."

Kiba blushed for the umpteenth time that day and speed walked out of the house in embarrassment. Naruto stood at the door and waited till he got in the car and waved at the Tsume before shutting the door.

8989898

"How did the studying go?" Kiba jerked up from the papers in his hand and looked at his mother.

"It was great. I got caught up on a lot of stuff." She nodded her approval and Kiba began to check his phone for messages.

He got a couple from Shino and some from Hana. As he was looking through it he noticed he had thirty seven contacts instead of thirty six. His heart began to pound in his chest as he saw why.

_Naruto Uzumaki- 37_

_563-888-4325_

He almost squealed in the fucking car when he saw it.

"Kiba, did you remember to get your back pack and jacket from Uzumaki-san?" Kiba jerked and slapped himself in the forehead.

"Crap, no I forgot." Tsume shrugged and sighed.

"I'll ask Uzumaki-san if you can go over and pick it up tomorrow, you might even be able to get some more studying done."

At those words Kiba perked up happily.

"Yeah, that would be best." Tsume looked at him oddly but Kiba paid no mind.

He was sure that he could get his mind sorted out by tomorrow and surprise Naruto.

'It's a date!'

98989898

**UGGGGHHHH! Do you know how many times I yawned writing this?! I'm tired people! I wanted to crack something out before break was over and I felt like a douche for not doing anything productive with my life but PPPPPFTTT,WHEN HAVE I EVER!?**

**Anyway, this is not exactly how my dream went. It was a lot more…wild and animalistic than this. It was actually very scary. I was in a school and there was this large room that had a lot of beds in it and a teacher kept trying to tutor me in shit I didn't even need to learn. Every time I ran, I ended up in the same room as him! He looked like…I don't know kind of like Byakuran from KHR. *shivers* It was creepy to say the least. ANYWAY! I hope you enjoyed this and it is on the complete status until I decide to write a sequel if I even do. Sorry for the mistakes, I tried to catch all of them. Review my lovelies!**

**PS: LONGEST ONESHOT I EVER WROTE, WHOOP WHOOP! GIMME HIGH-FIVES!**


End file.
